MERCILESSLY
by NIHAOME
Summary: Kimtae akan melakukan apa yang dia suka. Jangan halangi dia! kubilang jangan. Atau kau tau apa akibatnya. Hanya ada satu cara agar dia menjauh. Itu adalah... /BTS/ V / JUNGKOOK / JIMIN / JHOPE / NAMJOON / JIN / SUGA / Do you shipper VKook? /../ RnR ok.
1. Chapter 1

Mulai menjelang malam, semua bersiap-siap untuk menampilkan pertunjukkan. Para penonton sudah duduk manis ditempatnya untuk menyaksikan pertunjukkan malam ini. Mereka tidak membawa tangan kosong untuk menonton ini. Membawa sebagian harta mereka untuk taruhan. Tentu saja ini ada taruhannya, bahkan nyawa pun boleh. Ini JUDI. Jagoan yang menang akan mendapatkan semua harta. Jagoan? ini bukan pertunjukkan biasa. Pertunjukkan yang akan menampilkan pertumpahan darah dan penderitaan. Siapa yang menjadi akan menjadi pertarungnya? Tentu saja para narapidana. Apa setelah itu bebas? Tentu saja, semua akan bebas. Bebas bersama nyawa mereka, intinya tidak ada yang boleh pulang kecuali nyawa mereka. MATI !

.

TENG! TENG!

.

"BAIKLAH, KITA SAKSIKAN! BERSIAPLAH UNTUK TARUHANNYA. SUDAH?! BAIKLAH! HAHAHAHA! INI DIA JAGOAN KITA. DISEBELAH KANAN SAYA, FRANKY SI PEMBUNUH BERBADAN BATU DAN DISEBELAH KIRI SAYA, KIMTAE SI TAMPAN CUPU." kata sang pembawa acara. Membuat semua isinya tertawa. Menggoyangkan isi perut mereka yang seperti gendang itu.

.

Tawaan mereka mendengungkan satu ruangan. Melempar sampah atau batu kepada pemuda yang disebutkan terakhir kali itu. Pemuda itu sepertinya baru disana. Ini bukan lawan yang seimbang. Tangan pemuda itu masih dalam keadaan diborgol. Itu akan dilepas nantinya, sendiri. Sama sepertinya, lawannya sebenarnya juga diborgol, tapi dia sudah menghancurkan terlebih dahulu. Dia sangat kuat.

.

Tawaan mereka mulai mereda dan terhenti setelah pemuda itu meloloskan kedua tangannya dari borgol itu tanpa kekuatan.

.

"HEI, BAGAIMANA BISA KA-"

.

"diamlah" pemuda itu terbang atau berlari secepat kilat. Tidak ada yang melihatnya melakukan itu. Tiba-tiba saja dia disana, bersama pria gendut yang barusan saja berteriak.

.

"KAU?!"

.

"kubilang diam" katanya pelan.

.

"PENGAWAL, TANGKAP DI-" berakhir. Pemuda itu kembali kebawah sana, ditempatnya semula. Membawa kepala pria tadi.

.

Semua terdiam. Mereka kaget dengan tindakkannya itu. Seperti hantu? Siapa dia itu sebenarnya.

.

"kenapa kalian berhenti tertawa? atau aku saja yang tertawa? HAHAHAHAHAAA. kaget?" katanya. "Lihat ini." Pemuda itu bergerak cepat lagi, dia seperti teleportasi. Dia sudah tepat berada didepan lawannya.

tsk.

Mereka kembali terkejut, kali ini dengan tatapan ketakutan disana. Suasananya menjadi dingin. Sang pembawa acara gemetaran memegang mikorfonnya dan kakinya melemas. Ini lebih mengerikan dari pertarungan sebelumnya. Ini lebih mengerikan. Sangat menjijikan.

.

"apa yang kalian lihat? aku menang." kata Pemuda yang bernama KimTae itu. "cepat umumkan kepada dunia, aku pemenangnya."

"PE-MENANGNYA ADALAH PEMUDA KIMTAE!" kata pembawa acara terbata-bata.

"hahahaa, ok bye" pemuda itu kembali kedalam.

Setelah sosoknya menghilang dari tempat mengerikan itu, semua orang kembali berteriak, berteriak ketakutan. Mencoba melupakan apa yang mereka lihat.

.

"bagaimana bisa dia menguliti pria besar itu lalu memotong-motong tubuhnya seperti itu?"

"Apa dia setan? siapa dia?"

Bagaimana kalian mendapatkannya? berikan padaku, akan aku beri kalian sejumlah uang!"

.

Berbagai pertanyaan ditujukan sipembawa acara. Bahkan dia sendiri tidak tau? lebih tepatnya, dia belum pernah melihat pemuda itu selama ini.

tsk.

tsk.

Dia kembali kekamarnya, benar kamar. Tidak terlihat seperti ruangan tahanan. Ini bahkan tempat yang lebih mengerikan dari itu. Ranjang yang terbuat dari tulang belulang manusia. Warna merah kamarnya itu berasal dari darah. Ugh, apa itu? beberapa mayat dijadikan pajangan. Mengerikan, bahkan dia memakan, manusia yang dia bunuh tadi.

.

"ck, seharusnya aku menculik anak kecil hari ini. Manusia tadi sangat keras seperti batu, sesuai dengan namanya. woekk, cuih." dia melempar makanannya (?) itu.

knock, knock.

"masuk"

.

Seorang pria dengan bahu yang sangat lebar masuk kedalam kamarnya. Dia membawa buah-buahan dan sebotol soju untuknya. Dia juga bertingkah lebih santai tanpa rasa takut.

"ugh, Jin Hyung, ada apa?"

"Tae-ya, ini ada buah. Jangan makan manusia aneh lagi, ok." sarannya yang di anggap kakak tertua itu..

"hm. pergilah"

"ok. byeeee."

.

Kimtae pun tertidur setelah itu. Melupakan rasa lapar dan rasa menyesal karena membunuh orang setiap hari.

 **-Chap.1, END-**


	2. Chapter 2

Kimtae ternyata tertarik dengan pertandingan kemarin. Dia kembali kesana, tujuannya ya untuk bersenang atau mencari mangsa. Kimtae menyebutkan dirinya Predator. Tidak seperti Seokjin kakaknya, yang lebih menyukai jus buah daripada darah.

.

"BAIKLAH! SEMUA. SIAPKAN UANG KALIAN, SIAPKAN TARUHAN KALIAN!" Pembawa acara yang bekerja seperti biasanya, membawa suasana menjadi ganas karena para penonton akan mempertaruhkan hartanya untuk pemenang. Pembawa acara itu tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini dia membawa selembar kertas dari nama-nama narapidana yang akan dijadikan korban. Dia takut kejadian semalam akan terulang. Dia berharap manusia menjijikan itu tidak ada, benar dia sudah memeriksanya dengan teliti.

"SEBELAH KANAN SAYA, ADA PENYIHIR KELINCI DAN SEBELAH KIRI SAYA ADA _.. kenapa ini tidak jelas. Sial._ KITA PANGGIILAKAN SAJA MEREKA BERDUA. KELUARLAH!" Pembawa acara itu sepertinya tidak melihat jelas nama seorang narapidana disana. Tapi dia tidak takut asalkan bukan orang semalam.

Seorang pemuda dengan tubuh penuh luka karena cambuk keluar dari sebelah kanan pembawa acara itu. Dia terlihat sedih tapi tidak terlihat dari wajahnya yang penuh darah. Hanya dirinya sendiri yang mengerti dirinya saat ini. Tangan yang diborgol itu terlepas setelah satu tiupan kecil dari mulutnya. Semua orang terpana melihatnya. Beberapa dari orang-orang kejam itu memasang taruhannya kepada pria muda yang disebut Penyihir kelinci tersebut.

"LIHATLAH! LIHATLAH! DIA BEGITU KUAT BUKAN?! HANYA TIUPAN SAJA BISA MELEPASKAN BORGOL ITU. BERSIAPLAH UNTUK PETANTANG KEDUA. KELUARLAH!" teriaknya heboh disertai sorakan penonton.

Seorang pria muda juga, dengan bertutupan jubah merah. Ditangannya membawa sebilah pisau kecil. Lalu dia berjalan kedepan, dia juga melempar pisau itu tidak jaug dari tempatnya berdiri.

"SEBUTKAN NAMAMU NARAPIDANA, NAMAMU TIDAK JELAS DISINI" Tanya pembawa acara itu

Dia mencampak jubahnya keatas lalu jubah itu terbakar. Semua orang juga ikut terpana, diserati ketakutan.

"aku Kimtae. Senang berjumpa dengan kalian sekali lagi. HAHAHA!" _Smirk Smile_ dari bibirnya terlukis disana. Dia seperti melihat santapan lezat hari ini.

"KAU! PERGILAH. KAMI TIDAK INGIN KAU ADA DISINI, PEMUDA GILA!" ejek si pembawa acara itu. Para penonton itu kembali melemparnya dengan batu, hanya batu.

"KALIAN.. TIDAK BISA MEMBUNUHKU. KARENA KALIAN ADALAH MAKANANKU! HAHAHA" Dengan kecepatan kilat, Kimtae berlari keatas para penonton sebelah kiri dan memenggalnya dengan pisau kecil yang dia bawa tadi. Dia kembali setelah penonton disebelah sana mati tanpa kepala.

Pembawa acara itu kaget dan lari terbirit-birit diikuti penonton yang lain.

"HEI ! KALIAN TIDAK INGIN MELIHATKU BERTANDING HAH?! HEII!" Kimtae berteriak sedikit menyesal. Karena pertunjukkannya telah selesai dengan cepat.

Dia lupa bahwa ada seseorang disana berdiri berhadapan dengannya. Mungkin tebakkan kalian benar, dia adalah narapidana yang disebutkan pertama kali, Si Penyihir kelinci. Tidak ada yang tau kenapa ada kelinci dibelakang namanya.

"he-hei, kau tidak pergi? Tidak takut?" Tanya Kimtae.

"tidak. Aku disini untuk bertanding, aku pikir kau adalah lawanku" jawabnya

"hei pria muda. Lihatlah tubuhmu itu, penuh luka, kau tidak mau menyerah? Aku akan mengampunimu kali ini, pergilah. Ck" saran Kimtae sambil mengumpulkan kepala-kepala korbannya.

"tidak. Lawan aku. Jika kau kalah, aku akan memenggal kepalamu seperti mereka." Kata pemuda itu sambil tetap menutup mata. Sejak pertama kali dia disana, dia memang menutup matanya. Sepertinya dia tau apa yang akan terjadi disana. Pemandangan mengerikan dan menyedihkan baginya.

"baiklah, jika itu maumu-" Kimtae dengan kekuatan supernya melaju kearah penyihir itu. Dimulai dari setiap pukulan, tapi dapat ditangkis dengan baik.

Ini adalah pertarungan tanpa penonton. Hanya mereka berdua beradu kekuatan. Penyihir itu hanya menangkis serangan Kimtae sedari tadi. Dia belum mebalas satupun kepda pria arogan itu.

"kenapa kau tidak membalasku ha?" Tanya Kimtae. Dia terus menyerang tanpa serangan balik. Hingga saatnya tiba, Kimtae kelelahan. Dia terduduk diatas sana, tempat para penonton. Melihat dari kejauhan penyihir yang sedari tadi tidak membalasnya, bahkan menangkis serangnnya dengan mata tertutup.

"kau hebat juga." Puji Kimtae dengan menengguk segelas darah yang dia bawa disakunya.

"apa aku menang sekarang? Kau terlhat kelelahan." Kata penyihir itu.

"jadi, apa kau mau memenggal kepalaku?" balasnya si pemuda peminum darah tersebut.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin pulang kerumah."

"kau punya rumah? Aku yakin kau bukan orang biasa, sama sepertiku." Pembicaraan mereka mulai tenang.

"jangan samakan aku denganmu. Aku bukan pembunuh bodoh sepertimu. Aku hanya ingin kedamaian." Kata si penyihir itu sambil meniupkan angin keseluruh tubuhnya yang memar dan bekas luka. Tiupan itu membuat tubuhnya kembali semula, tanpa bekas luka.

"ugh! Hebat! Bagaimana bisa?!" Kimtae sontak membelalakan matanya melihat keajaiban disana.

"ini masih lemah. Seandainya aku bisa menghidupkan orang mati. Aku pasti akan lebih kuat dari ini" kata sang penyihir.

Perbincangan mereka berakhir disana, ketika Kimtae tiba-tiba saja ditarik seseorang dari atas. Seseorang membawanya pergi, mungkin itu salah satu kakaknya.

"HEI! SEBUTKAN NAMAMU! NAMAKU KIMTAE!" teriaknya dari atas langit.

Secarik kertas melayang kearahnya, tertera nama disana.

"JUNGKOOK?! MARI KITA BERTEMU KEMBALI!" sambil melambaikan tangan.

.

.

.

Seorang pria dengan sayap besar berwarna hitam duduk disinggasananya. Berwajah kesal sambil menatap adiknya yang terlalu sering berbuat kekacauan dialam luar. Dia sangat kesal, karena orang-orang akan semakin mengetahui keberadaan mereka.

"Tae-ya! Bisakah kau nurut ?! aku lelah, aku bersumpah!" kata pria itu

"Namjoon hyung, aku bosan disini terus." Belanya Kimtae

"tidak ada alas an, kumohon. Alasannya selalu itu saja, aku sudah membelikanmu mainan-mainan yang mewah, bahkan game yang sangat trendy saat ini." Kata pria yang bernama Namjoon itu.

"tapi, hyung.."

"TIDAK! TIDAK TIDAK TIDAK! TIDAK ADA TAPI-TAPIAN. AKU LELAH, MASUK SANA!" suruhnya kepada si adik yang nakal.

Kimtae kembali masuk kekamarnya, terlihat banyak penjaga disana.

Seokjin kakak Pertama menghampiri Namjoon dengan membawakan Wine Anggur kesukaannya.

"kasihan adikku, selalu sendiri dan selalu dimarahi. Hahaha" candanya dengan Namjoon.

"sudahlah hyung. Dia memang harus diperlakukan seperti itu. Aku tidak mau, perjanjian pertunangannya dengan kerajaan sebelah ditolak karena masalah."

Seokjin yang menjadi kakak pertama diantara mereka dan juga memiliki kasih saying lebih kepada adiknya yang kedua, Namjoon. Menenangkan mereka berdua. Karena Cuma dia sendirilah yang kalem.

Didalam sana, Kimtae. Dia sibuk menggali lubang untuk kabur. Dia benar-benar tidak suka diperintah seperti itu. Dia ingin bersenang-senang lagi.

"aku harus membunuh orang-orang lagi" batinnya.

- **Chap.2-end-**


	3. Chapter 3

Disebuah desa terpencil, ada sebuah rumah yang dikelilingi dengan bunga lavender. Aromanya menyengat mengelilingi rumah tersebut. Diketahui bahwa rumah itu adalah pemilik dari seorang pemuda dermawan. Dia sering terlihat disekitar pasaran desa dengan membawa keranjang parfum lavender. Dia penjual parfum satu-satunya disini, tidak, dia hanya penjual parfum dengan aroma lavender satu-satunya disini. Kebanyakan orang tidak suka dengan aroma bunga itu, tapi tidak dengan dia. Kebanyakkan yang membeli parfumnya adalah para penjual daging, berguna untuk menutupi bau darah. Pemuda itu bernama, Jimin.

Jimin yang tinggal seorang diri itu ternyata bersahabat dengan Kimtae. Temannya itu biasanya akan datang jika waktu telah menunjukkan jam 6 sore. Dia biasanya akan membantu Kimtae menguburkan korban jika tidak ingin ketahuan. Kebanyakkan yang dikubur adalah anak-anak. Jika dilihat sekeliling rumahnya adalah jutaan tumbuhan lavender yang tumbuh, tapi dbawahnya ada banyak mayat disana.

Tidak seperti Kimtae, Jimin hanya manusia biasa. Dia hanya seorang manusia biasa yang bersahabat dengan mahluk mengerikan seperti Kimtae.

"ugh, waktu dia datang" katanya sendiri

Benar, Kimtae datang waktu yang tepat, jam 6 sore. Kali ini dia tidak membawa mayat. Terlukis senyum manis disana. Jimin menyukai Kimtae lebih dari perkiraannya. Dia jatuh hati.

"hahh, jimin-ah, aku bertemu dengan lawan yang seimbang.. dia kuaatt!" seru Kimtae

"hahaha, bertemanlah dengannya atau kau bisa mati. Hahaha" canda Jimin

"tidak ah, dia lebih sombong dariku. Aku kan sudah ada teman, itu kau Jiminie" kata Kimtae sambil menyium-nyium bunga lavender diatas meja.

"haha, kau tidak bawa mayat lagi? Hahh, baguslah" jimin menghirup nafas lega

"ekk! Kenapa? Kau terlihat tidak suka?" yang tersinggung membesarkan suaranya.

"aishh! Aku lelah menggali lubang." Ngeluh jimin

"cih,"

Tidak lama setelah mereka bercanda tawa, terdengar suara teriakan seorang pria, tidak, mereka banyak.

"HEI PEMUDA, KELUARLAH!"

"IYA KELUAR. DASAR PEMBUNUH!"

"CEPATLAH! DASAR PENGUNTIT!"

Suara gertakan dari luar terdengar sangat kasar membuat Jimin ketakutan. Dia segera menyuruh Kimtae bersembunyi dan keluar untuk melihat masalah apa yang akan terjadi saat ini.

"ada apa ini?" tanyanya

"kau pembunuh?! Seharusnya kami membiarkanmu mati, dasar tidak tau diuntung. Cuih!" kata seorang wanita dengan pisau ditangannya.

"apa kami ada masalah denganmu? Kenapa kau membunuh anak-anak kami?"

"tidak. Aku tidak tau apa-apa tentang itu"

.

" _ **apa kami ada masalah denganmu? Kenapa kau membunuh anak-anak kami?"**_

" _ **tidak. Aku tidak tau apa-apa tentang itu"**_

Kimtae mendengar semua yang mereka katakan dari dalam sana. Terdengar jelas Jimin membela diri untuknya. Tapi siapa yang beri tau? Apa selama ini ada orang diantara mereka berdua disini.

Dia mencoba berpikir, "siapa?"

Tidak lama dia mendengar suara berisik dari belakang, dapur. Dia mengendap-endap dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Dia tidak percaya dengan dia lihat sekarang, dia bersumpah. Dia melihat banyak mayat-mayat disana, tapi ini masih terlihat baru. Diantara semua, mayat itu anak-anak.

"h-hyung?"

.

"Jangan mengelaklah, kau itu dasar pembunuh. Sekarang kami tau apa tujuanmu menjual parfum haram itu. Cih, MENJIJIKAN."

Jimin tidak mempunyai kata-kata lagi. Mereka membicarakan hal yang sangat jauh dari yang dia tau. Jimin terus mencoba menjelaskan, untuk menyelamatkan dirinya juga. Tapi malam berakhir, mereka melempar batu kearahnya.

Aliran darah mulai mengalir dipelipis kepalanya. Dia terduduk karena harus bertahan, dia tidak ingin mereka mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya. Berlebihan, aku dan Kimtae menguburnya secara baik-baik. Mereka dialam yang tenang. Dan yang kami bunuh hanya seorang anak-anak yang tidak mempunyai orangtua, yatim piatu.

Ketika salah satu dari 'mereka' mencoba melempar bahan kimia yang dapat membakar kulit. Seorang pria berkulit putih pucat mencegahnya. Dia berpakaian rapi dan dihormati. Dia adalah pemimpin masyarakat disana. Dia disegani.

"eit, eit, jangan. Bisa saja itu hanya cerita palsu. Kalian menunduhnya tanpa bukti yang nyata" belanya

"tapi .."

"lihat, apa lingkungan rumahnya terlihat seperti seorang pembunuh?" belanya lagi. Kali ini dia menghampiri Jimin. Dia membantu jimin dan membawa masuk setelah dia menenangkan masyarakat. Dia kembali keluar setelah itu.

"siapa yang memberitau kalian berita palsu ini?"

.

.

"h-hyung, kenapa kau disini. Ini apa?" Tanya Kimtae dengan seseorang yang adalah kakaknya sendiri.

"Makanan lah. kenapa harus kaget, kita kan sama. Nikmatilah, kau suka anak-anak kan?" katanya

"SEOKJIN HYUNG!"

- **Chap.3, End-**


	4. Chapter 4

Kimtae seharusnya tau, kenapa hyungnya berbuat seperti itu. Memang jarang dia berbuat seperti itu, tapi pasti ada alasannya. Hyung membawa tiga lainnya dipundak lebarnya. Dia juga sangat kuat. Tapi sama sekali tidak menginginkan kekuasaan. Tentu saja itu hal biasa untuk kami, membunuh adalah kehidupan kami. Sebagai mahluk super supranatural, seharusnya manusia lebih baik dengan kami. Memberikan kami hewan mereka, padahal kami bisa membayar mereka. Tapi mereka malah mengancam akan memusnahkan kami. Hal seperti ini memang wajar untuk kami dan tetap terus berlanjut.

"hyung, tumben. Katanya tidak suka darah dan lainnya?" Tanya sang adik

"tidak. Kau seharusnya tau apa alasannya."

"apa buah-buahanmu itu sudah habis? Kau bisa membelinya hyung."

"tidak untuk hari ini, sekarang musim kemarau dan petani banyak yang gagal panen."

"tapi kau menculik mereka semua untuk dirimu sendiri?"

"jika kau mau, silahkan ambil." Tawar seokjin

"tidak, ini bukan kesukaan, aku akan memakan mereka ditempat mereka mati. Ini sudah tidak segar lagi" kata Kimtae sambil meninggalkan hyungnya.

.

 _._

"siapa yang menyebarkan berita palsu ini?" Tanya seorang pemimpin dari mereka

"kami tidak menerima berita apapun, kami melihatnya sendiri." Kata salah satu dari masyarakat disana.

"kalian melihatnya, apa sama dengan pemuda tadi?" pertanyaan yang diajukan pemimpin mereka membuat semua terdiam.

"tidak..sih. tapi aroma parfumnya adalah milik dia." Mereka masih tidak terima.

"kalian tau, dia itu penjual, berarti bisa saja bukan dia." Katanya lagi.

Masyarakat dan pemimpin terusmenerus memberikan pertanyaan dan dijawab dengan baik. Sampai akhirnya mereka menyerah dan pulang. Kecuali pemimpin mereka dan seorang pengawalnya, mereka masih berdiri disana. Sementara sang pengawal berjaga diluar, sang pemimpin yang sering disapa ini masuk kedalam bertemu Jimin.

Dia menghampiri Jimin yang terbaring lelah dengan tatapan kosong. Segera dia mengambil sarung tangannya untuk mengelap luka-luka dikepalanya. Sesekali dia peluk Jimin dan menciumnya.

"Yoongi hyung, hentikan. Nanti mereka melihatnya." Kata Jimin lemah

"tidak. Ada Hoseok didepan, aku percaya dengannya." Kata orang yang bernama Min Yoongi itu. Tetap mengelus dan membelai tubuh Jimin dengan sayang. Tapi Jimin mengahalaunya, dia ingin sekali menjauh dari Yoongi, da membencinya. Tubuhnya yang lemah, menghambatnya.

"sudahlah hyung, kita sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi. Pergi sana" paksa jimin, tanpa sadar air mata mengalir dipipinya.

"Jimin-ah, maafkan aku. Aku terpaksa. Maafkan aku." Dia terus memeluknya erat. "aku akan menjagamu." Janjinya

"tidak hyung, jangan. Nanti masyarakat tidak percaya denganmu. Pergilah hyung." Pintanya lagi

"kumohon, jangan membenciku, bunuh saja aku. Aku memang bodoh" kesalnya

"hentikan, hyung." Pintanya,

.

.

" _ **Hentikan, hyung"**_

Kimtae mendengarnya semua, bukan haknya. Tapi itu sangat miris. Seokjin masih sibuk dengan makanannya, jimin dan yoongi sedang sibuk bertengkar, sementara dia sedang sibuk mencari kesibukkan.

Dia kembali teringat dengan sosok penyihir yang dia lawan saat ditempat pertarungan antarnarapidana itu. Jubah penyihir itu menutupi wajahnya, dia hanya melihat bahwa penyihir itu menutup matanya dengan kain putih yang sudah usang.

Dia penasaran, bergegas kembali ketempat itu. Butuh waktu satu jam, tempatnya memang sangat jauh, tapi entah kenapa hatinya memaksanya untuk kesana.

Sampai disana, tidak ada siapa-siapa, tempat yang sama tapi dengan aura yang berbeda. Sangat sunyi dan berbau mayat. Menjijikkan. Dia bahkan hampir muntah.

Srekk srekk.

Terdengar suara seseorang membawa sesuatu disana. Segera dia mencari sumber dari suara itu. Dia mencari kesekelling tempat. Tidak menemukannya, aneh. Suaranya terdengar sangat jelas tapi tidak berwujud.

Ttek! sesuatu muncul secara tiba-tiba.

Sebuah batu berhasil memukul kepalanya dari belakang. Kimtae segera memalingkan wajahnya kebelakang. Sosok yang dia cari disana. …engg.. kelinci?

"hey?" sapa penyihir itu lebih dulu.

"h-hey.?"

"kau mencariku? Mau bertanding lagi?" tantang sang penyihir itu.

"Jungkook-ssi? Hehe"

"kau masih mengingatnya? Wahh, baik sekali. Aku bahkan tidak mengingat namamu." Kata penyihir itu.

Kimtae terlihat bingung, sangat bingung. Kenapa banyak sekali kelinci ditempat mengerikan seperti ini. Yang lebih anehnya lagi, kelinci-kelinci memikul benda-benda besar. Jangan lupa, dia penyihir.

Suara angin terasa sangat cepat. Seperti ada seseorang yang akan datang. Karena tempat ini seperti bangunan tua, tembok-temboknya pun runtuh.

Secepatnya Kimtae menarik penyihir itu bersembunyi bersamanya. Berdiri berhadapan dengan Jungkook berada dipelukan Kimtae. Yang memeluk merasa harus was-was, karena benar perkiraannya, kakak keduanya datang mencarinya, Kim Namjoon.

Tanpa sengaja Kimtae memeluk penyihir itu erat karena takut ketahuan. Hingga membuat penyihir itu sesak nafas. Sekitar sepuluh menit, kakak tertuanya itu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Kimtae bernafas lega dan juga penyihir itu. Dia kaget karena memeluk penyihir itu, bahkan membuat pengikat tutup matanya longgar dan terlepas.

Sepasang mata saling bertemu.

 _Badumb, badumb.._

 _Matanya sangat indah…_

 **-Chap.4, END-**

 **Sorry kalo banyak typo.**


End file.
